Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-1}{10z} - \dfrac{6}{10z}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-1 - (6)}{10z}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-7}{10z}$